joey_slikk_and_leon_smallwoodfandomcom-20200215-history
Leon Smallwood Goes to Summer School
is the eleventh episode of The Leon Smallwood Misadventures made by Joey Slikk. Description Today is June 27th, and Leon's summer hasn't turned into his official worst summer yet... Leon's mom told Leon that he is moving to a new school because of summer school, which already started today, and it made Leon go crazy, he doesn't want to go summer school, but he went there anyway. Characters *Leon Smallwood *Eric *Joey Slikk *Gerald Smallwood *Linda Smallwood *Mr. Wall *Ms. Smith (Mentioned) Music *Biro - Ergo Intro *Street Fighter EX2 Plus - Here Comes a New Challenger Title Card *The Fellowship of the Ring - Concerning Hobbits is June 27th *Dramatic Chipmunk finds out that summer school is today *The Legend of Zelda- A Link to the Past - Soldiers of Kakariko Village freaks out *Spongebob - Skipping to School Eric and Joey having a conversation on the bus *Street Fighter EX2 Plus - Winner Be Continued... (Part 1 only) *Street Fighter EX2 Plus - Here Comes a New Challenger Now... It's time for Part 2 of The Leon Smallwood Misadventures Episode 11! (Part 2 only) *Lucky Star - Fun Fun Fun Dayo and Eric had a conversation in the new classroom in the new school *Scrubs Credits Theme Outro Gallery Thumbnails TLSM EP 11 PART 2.png|Thumbnail of Episode 11 Part 2 TLSM EP 11 FULL LENGTH.png|Thumbnail of the full length version of Episode 11 Trivia *This episode takes place on June 27th. *This is the fourth episode where Leon goes to school, the third was Leon Smallwood's Summer, the second was Leon Smallwood Goes to Speech, the first was Leon Smallwood Goes to School. *This is the fourth episode where Leon freaks out, the third was Leon Smallwood's Summer, the second was Leon Smallwood's Carlos.avi Nightmare, the first was Leon Smallwood Watches Carlos.avi. *This is the third episode to have "Goes" in it's name when Leon goes somewhere, the second was Leon Smallwood Goes to Speech, the first was Leon Smallwood Goes to School. *Joey Slikk stated that the idea for this episode came from going to summer school due to moving to a new school at age 14. *This is the third episode to be separated into parts, the second was Leon Smallwood Goes to Speech, the first was Leon Smallwood Plays Warpath Jurassic Park. *The episode was separated into 2 parts due to the episode having a scene where Leon, Eric and Joey have a conversation on the bus for 2 minutes, and a scene where Leon and Eric had a conversation in the new classroom in the new school for the same time as the conversation on the bus. *This is the third episode episode where Leon gets grounded, the second was Leon Smallwood Ditches Speech, the first was Leon Smallwood Goes to School. *This is the fourth episode where Leon gets beaten up by his dad, the third was Leon Smallwood's Summer, the second was Leon Smallwood Ditches Speech, the first was Leon Smallwood Goes to School. *This is the third episode where Leon plays a game, the second was Leon Smallwood Meets Joey Slikk, the first was Leon Smallwood Goes to School. *This is the fourth episode where Leon cries, the third was Leon Smallwood Meets Joey Slikk, the second was Leon Smallwood Goes to School, the first was Leon Smallwood's Carlos.avi Nightmare. *Part 2 was considered Episode 11B *This is the third episode where Leon gets expelled/suspended from school, the second was Leon Smallwood Ditches Speech, the first was Leon Smallwood Goes to School. Videos File:The Leon Smallwood Misadventures Episode 11 Leon Smallwood Goes to Summer School The Leon Smallwood Misadventures Episode 11 Leon Smallwood Goes to Summer School Part 2 File:The Leon Smallwood Misadventures Episode 11 Leon Smallwood Goes to Summer School (Full Length)|A full length version of the episode. Category:Episodes Category:TLSM Episodes